The secret life of snape !
by Deepblueseawitch
Summary: Snapes a cross dresser and when the new prof finds out she blackmails him Chapter three up R
1. The start

**The truth about S.snape !**

Every witch or wizard that has passed through hogwarts will know S.snape the potions master !

But what they think they know isn't the real him !

August 1st 2004

Snape was in his office doing what most people thought of as 'prepareing' for the new year but what he was really doing was nothing to do with magic but his own personal need !

'Im so pretty oh so pretty' Snape sang

Looking into the full length mirror he twisted and turned he loved to wear womens clothes !

'Oh severus you old dog that colour is beautiful on you ' He said to him self as he slipped into prof. sprouts night dress

'Knock knock'

'yes who is it ?' He yelled quickly hiding the mirror and pulling on his robes to hide the fish net tights he was trying on

'Sorry severus i need your yearly plan for your newts class' Said prof.limpa the new defence against the dark arts teacher ,

'very well' he said gruffly

'thanks ...

'what ?'

'Nothing -I -Is that my brand new dress ?'

'What no its my new Errr... Dress robes'

'Right ... bye then' she looking worried

Okay this is my first story so if i get good reviews i will carry on writing if not i wont bother !

Review !

Bye xx

Deepblueseawitch


	2. The morning after

The Secret life of snape continued .....

After Nearly being Seen in womens clothes Snape decided to use a very powerful charm on his door so only he could open it when it wasn't locked.

'So Severus how is your N.E.W.T's Class ?'Asked prof.limpa Trying to make conversation at the start of term feast

'dismal but they will be working hard.' Said Snape trying not to look at her, He was convinced that she knew His Secret,

'Errr.... I know its not of my bussiness but where did you get that dress robe from ?' She asked

'Diagon alley of course where do you think I got it from ?' He snapped

'Well im not nameing names or anything but my dress looked exactly like that and its missing I was just ...wondering' She said but the tone of her voice made Snape worried

SHE KNOWS that voice in his head bellowed

'What are you Trying to say ?'He asked Alarm bells ringing

'Nothing' She said with a grin

Great you Fool you've just told that you like the feel of fish net tights on your thighs

After the feast Snape went straight to his chambers and locked and bolted the door he threw off his robes and slipped into the new dress he had bought himself, It had a red stripe down the side and lace trimming he twisted and turned and pranced and twirled.

'Severus I just wanted to say i didn't mean to insult you' came a voice at the door

'You didn't go away some of us have to sleep!' He yelled back

'Good night then' She said and walked off

'Wow thats Getting really annoying' he said out loud

Early that morning he got up and changed into his normal robes eyeing himself in the mirror he didn't like what he saw-

For one thing my thighs don't have their edge and my arms look hugeHe thought curseing under his breath

At breakfast He sat as far away as possible from prof.limpa as possible, In his class he checked his timetable ang saw that his first class of the day was griffindor and slysterin,

'Oh wonderful' he cursed 'potter and co.'

'Good morning proffeser' Pansy parkinson Said Blushing crimson

Geez why does this twit continue her crush on me ? I still can't sit down properly

During the class he longed to bein his chambers slipping into a nightie.


	3. Caught out

Chapter 3

Caught out

Three weeks into the new term Snape and limpa never spoke until one night he was patroling the dungons when he ran into none other than harry potter

'Potter what are you doing out of bed' he yelled

'Coming to see you proffeser' he replyed innocently

'Well you've found me what do you WANT?!' he shouted starting to get nervous

'I don't know sir...proffeser limpa told me to be here and - He cut off a doubled up laughing

'WHAT POTTER!?'

'S-S-sorry sir its just that are they your fish net tights?' He said pointing behind him

'What' wheeling around he saw his best pair of fish net tights spread out on the floor

'Go to bed potter and if you tell a soul i promise you'll in the grave next to your parents' he sounded so cold it would have made ice shiver.

Sprinting back to his chambers he threw them onto the bad and throwing his tights across the room he sat on the foot of his bed in deep thought -

Lil voice:You know that they were hidden away inside your trunk how did they get there ?

Mind: Thet might have been planted there to try and catch you out

lil voice: but who and how ?

Mind: Potter !

Lil voice: No he was told to by ....

'THAT EVIL PLOTTING,NOSY BITCH' he bellowed

'You called' Said a voice behind him that nearly made him jump out of his skin

'How did you get in here?' he demanded

'I know every tunnel in hogwarts and there was one leading here' Limpa said strolling out of the shadows

'Get out NOW' He was livid but there was something in her eyes that told him something was up

'Severus you and I both know ...... She trailed off

'Know what' He asked trying to stay calm his mind thought other wise STUN HER RUN FOR THE HILLS !!!!'

'That we want each other' she said taking a step forward

by thing time this mind was in overload and he noticed she was in a night gown

'Im sorry but your mistaken proffeser limpa' He said taking a step back

'Please severus call me gina and stop pretending' She was now so close snape stepped onto the bed but soon regreted it

'There you go' She said following him

'Im certain that i have no feelings towards you now get out of my chambers' he firmly

'Have it your way but i just thought id say this 'YOU TOUCH ANOTHER ITEM OF MY CLOTHING AND YOUR LITTLE HABIT WILL BE ALL OVER THE DAILY PROPHET ! She Bellowed at walked out the room laughing

Wow that was werid he thought

That morning profferser limpa sat close to snape at the staff table when the daily prophet was delivered snape nearly fainted on the front was a blacked out picture of a man you wouldn't recognise if you saw him in a silky dress and heels blowing kisses and waving the caption bellow said '_Has a hogwarts proffesser got something to tell?_'

Through out the great hall there was laughter and glances up to the teachers table,Shit she ment it shit shit shit shit shit His mind said that over and over again before limpa asked him something-

'So Severus who do you think has this little habit?' She asked her eyes cold

'I have no idea' Snape said trying to stay calm

'I have my ideas' Limpa said

'Who?'Snape asked turning the page of the daily prophet and pretending to read

'You... and I know both know who' She said getting up

All through the day there were glances shot at Snape, Until he cracked the next person you sot him a sideways glance he gave detention for a week, in his potions class things got lots worse the students looked at him differently (Exept pansy parkinson who tried to pinch his backside when he bent over to look at her potion). After class Snape swept to his office to try and calm his nerves Calm down severus its just a rumor only one person knows and they've got you by the balls for it

'Oh I need a nightie' Snape muttered

'What was that professor?' Hermonie was standing outside the door waiting to talk to him

'Granger what are you doing there?' He snapped

'You told me to see you about my potion sir' She said peering in

'Come in then you fool' He growled

'Sir did you just say you needed a nightie?' Hermonie asked looking confused

'No you fool I said I need a night cap you will have heard me if you weren't lurking outside my office' He yelled

'Sorry sir but I did knock but I don't think you heard me' Hermonie said confidently

'What was wrong with your potion granger?' He said slowly

'Well Nobody had the right ingredients sir' Hermonie said calmly

'What?' Snape said looking up

'We don't have silk or lace sir thats what you put on the board' Hermonie said obviously surpressing a giggle

'Get out' He snapped

Im in big trouble He thought rubbing his temples


End file.
